narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yata-Garasu
Yata-Garasu (八咫烏, Eight-Span Crow) is an ancient spirit, hailing from a dimension adjacent to the Pure Lands and the . He is a being of great power who has selected Katsumi Hanamura as his vessel. Background It is said that Yata-Garasu originated from a realm where darkness and light co-existed in perfect harmony. He was charged by the "powers that be" to keep watch over the adjacent planes, and so from his perch he did just that...with minimal interest. In his eyes, all that played before him was a dull cycle of birth, death, and rebirth. The physical realm was populated with teeming life, which would eventually succumb to the darkness of death and pass over to the pure realm...after a span of time within this "paradise", they would be reborn into the physical realm. For countless years, the cycle repeated itself over and over before the spirit's eyes, until he grew absolutely disgusted with his occupation. T'was only the few stories of love, loss, and tragedy which had captivated his interest... Though eternal, the plane of existence he called home became nothing more than a prison and he sought to escape. However, he knew that only the strongest of spirits could ever hope to do so; and unfortunately, he was considered lesser in comparison to his peers. However, what he lacked in sheer power, he more than made up for in cunning and intellect. As such, he hatched a rather daring scheme that began wih an audience with his superiors. T'was during the period long after the creation of shinobi villages that his plan was executed. To begin, he utilized the revival of one of their own, , as a means to justify divine intervention. Feigning concern for humanity, he pleaded with his superiors for an opportunity to descend to the physical realm in an effort to give them an edge against this beast. Ultimately, his façade was successful and his superiors allowed him to enter the physical realm. With the utmost discretion, he descended upon the world and watched the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War from afar. To say the least, he reveled his freedom; to finally spread his wings outside of the "prison" he called home. However, he could not merely spectate for long, as he knew if he did not keep up his façade, he would be promptly recalled back into the dull dimension and subjected to whatever punishments his superiors could conjure. It was what he had observed over the countless generations that had given him the idea: to reside within the body of a mortal. In this way, he would at least be able to revel in a new experience...no longer merely standing by and watching the dull cycle repeat and repeat. He could participate! The only problem was finding a suitable vessel. There were many warriors of great strength and skill to choose from during the War, but none of them appealed to him. He had seen countless combatants and countless battles during his time keeping watch over the physical realm, and so skill meant absolutely nothing to him. However, something did manage to captivate his attention at long last. An inferno which burned brighter than the flames which often consumed the battlefield: the inferno of dedication shared between two particular warriors. Despite the battle raging around them, their love was so apparent in the way they protected one another so fiercely from harm. Yet, tragedy soon befell this young couple, as the female was overwhelmed by the might of the enemy and crushed underneath a landslide of earth. Her beloved, whom was unaware of his lover's plight, began to frantically search the field of battle while the battle yet continued...to Yata-Garasu, there could be no greater story of love, loss, and tragedy... And so he intervened. He descended upon the wounded, broken woman and posed a simple question: "Would you like to see your beloved once again?" Though consumed with pain and barely able to breathe, she eagerly answered affirmatively and Yata-Garasu took it upon himself to bind his essence to her body. She, a young kunoichi by the name Katsumi Hanamura, became his vessel: his eyes and ears...and the one thing standing between he and imprisonment from which he came. Personality Yata-Garasu is a being whose vast intellect is far more dangerous than its power. As the manner by which he escaped into the physical realm demonstrates, he is a master of cunning, deception, and manipulation; so skilled that he was able to convince his superiors to allow him to step outside their dimension. When it comes to interacting with the vast majority of the shinobi world, Yata-Garasu is excessively bored and generally remains quiet within his vessel. Though he commands great power, that admittedly pales in comparison to a Tailed Beast, he would much prefer to outwit a potential adversary rather than descend into a brawl: a trait both he and his vessel share. In terms of the relationship between he and Katsumi, Yata-Garasu is essentially the devil upon her shoulder. To him, she is more than just the suit of flesh to keep him free from bondage within the adjacent dimension, but an opportunity to "liven up" the dull existence of the shinobi world. Quite often, he will make suggestions of the darker nature to her in attempts to push her towards greatness. He has no qualms with manipulating her into harming others senselessly, breaking the wills of those emotionally or mentally weak, and everything in-between. In addition, he will also go to great lengths in order to preserve her life, seeing as though her death would spell demise for him...or worse, returning to his home. There is but one other human whom has commanded Yata-Garasu's interest enough to be regarded without the same bored state of mind as the rest of the world: Kaidan Nomura. This is due to the fact that he, despite the obvious loss of his beloved during the Fourth Shinobi World War, has yet to give up hope in finding her; so much so that he founded a small organization dedicated to the task! Being that Yata-Garasu has a "soft spot" for love, loss, and tragedy, he has regarded Kaidan with great interest. Appearance In his true form, Yata-Garasu appears as a raven of such exceptional size that he rivals a mountain. The hue of its feathers are much closer to a dark purple than they are to black, and uniquely, he has three legs. When Katsumi communes with him within her mind, his appearance is drastically different. Here, he appears as nothing more than a single, average raven perched atop a branch with a single exception: he retains his third leg. Yata-Garasu has also been known to "project" his form in the real world as a whispy, ghost-like raven which perches itself upon Katsumi's shoulder. This particular form is many times smaller than that of the average raven, so much so that he could easily fit in the palm of her hand. Abilities As aforementioned, Yata-Garasu much prefers to combat his potential opponents with his mind before relying upon his power. However, whenever situations arise in which he must fight, he is a dangerous opponent to say the very least. As a spirit, he has a phenomenal reserve of energy that is entirely at the disposal of his vessel. Though, as aforementioned, his power pales in comparison to that of a Tailed Beast, the amount of energy he has to offer is still an extraordinary amount. Next, in his true form, he is exceptionally swift; especially while in flight, despite his immense size. Despite lacking the appropriate body parts to create hand signs, he has demonstrated the ability to utilize ninjutsu of sorts. He can create gusts of intense winds with mere beats of his wings and exhale powerful flames from his beak. Furthermore, it is noted that it was not his superiors whom opened the way for him to enter the physical realm, but Yata-Garasu himself. He has a command of Space-Time unlike any other spirit known to man at this point; a command that is also at the full disposal of his vessel. Lastly, though it is not a tailed beast, it can amass a condensed sphere of chakra reminiscent of a and release it at will; though its destructive powers pale in comparison to that of a true Tailed Beast. Trivia *This spirit is based upon the Three-legged crow from Japanese legend. *It's mastery over Space-Time pays homage to the aforementioned myth's ability to descend from above and render "divine intervention". *Yata-Garasu's affinity for "guiding" its vessel towards greatness pays homage to the aforementioned myth's tendency to render divine guidance to those in need. Category:Primordial Spirits